


WinterHawk Kisses

by Ayara, magic_irish_kid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Asexual Character, Asexual Clint Barton, Bucky's 100th Birthday, Circus Performer Clint Barton, Dancing, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Morning Kisses, Sharing Clothes, Single Dad Clint, Sleepy Kisses, Truth Spells, World War II, clint's love affair with coffee, unnecessary swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayara/pseuds/Ayara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_irish_kid/pseuds/magic_irish_kid
Summary: Перевод сборника "поцелуев", посвященных пейринг Джеймс "Баки" Барнс/Клинт Бартон, или же winterhawk ^^.Обновляется каждые среду и субботу.Предупреждение о смерти главного героя применимо только к главе 41.Тег "ассексуал" применим только к главе 32.Каждая глава это отдельная история, если не указано иное.





	1. Поцелуй первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WinterHawk Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209470) by [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny). 

\- Оо, чувак, - донесся с потолка печальный голос. - Я умру.  
Баки испуганно поднял голову. Он был почти уверен, что на кухне были только он и Наташа – в уютной тишине предрассветной темноты, и появление еще одного Мстителя настолько бесшумного, чтобы подкрасться к нему, не казалось правильным.  
Найти в Бартоне угрозу оказалось не такой уж легкой задачей, особенно, когда тот появился, неловко свисая из вентиляционного отверстия, пытаясь что-то распутать; лицо его медленно начало краснеть, когда кровь устремилась к голове.  
\- Эээ… - сказал Баки. - Доброе утро?  
Оба его проигнорировали.  
\- Тебе и правда не стоит, - сказала Наташа, помешивая кофе, абсолютно не глядя на Бартона, скрестив ноги в лодыжках и каждой своей изящной линией игнорируя висящего вниз головой напарника.  
\- Ага, - смиренно сказал Бартон, когда Баки прошел мимо него к шкафу, где хранились все кружки. – Но я все-таки собираюсь.  
\- Собираешься ч… - начал Баки, но так и не договорил.  
\- ПОЦЕЛУЙ ЧЕЛОВЕКА-ПАУКА! – закричал Бартон и бросился вперед, врезавшись носом в подбородок Баки, и едва-едва успел прижать их губы друг к другу. Баки изумленно застыл, широко распахнутыми глазами уставившись на глупую ухмылку на лице Бартона.  
\- Знаешь, - лениво протянула Наташа, - цель списка желаний не в том, чтобы быть убитым в результате выполнения пунктов.  
\- Оооу, - сказал Бартон, подмигнув Баки вниз головой. - Тогда ж какое, черт возьми, в этом веселье?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Он звал _Паука_, - сказал его спаситель с болью. – Как на том постере о розыске с тем мужиком с огроменным…  
\- _Клинт_, - раздавшийся из-под темного капюшона голос был раздраженным, хриплым и почти точно женским. Джеймс пошевелился, удивленный и сбитый с толку.  
\- Он выглядел так, будто нуждался в помощи? – попытался защититься Клинт, указывая на Джеймса и его, ну, его _все_. Он не ошибся. Люди Шерифа были не особо обходительны.  
\- Мы не просто так, - сказала женщина, с закравшейся в голос ноткой удивления, - называем это _тайным_ убежищем.  
Она протянула руку, приподнимая подбородок Джеймса достаточно, чтобы волосы упали с лица, ни капли не пугаясь его хмурого вида.  
\- А, - сказала она, - понятно, - и Клинт вдруг оказался очень сильно заинтересован натяжением своего лука.  
\- Чем ты можешь пригодиться? – спросила она, и Джеймс повел плечами.  
\- Я могу сражаться, - сказал он, понимая, что тоже самое можно сказать про любого мужчину, достаточно высокого, чтобы удержать в руках потрепанный меч.  
\- Значит пригодишься. Я – Вдова. Идиот позади тебя – Соколиный глаз, и нас с ним ожидает _разговор_.  
Развернувшись, она пошла в сторону деревьев, исчезая гораздо быстрее, чем должно быть возможно. Клинт пошоркал ногой по земле, как ребенок, которого отчитали, и просиял в сторону Джеймса широкой ухмылкой без тени раскаяния.  
\- Она любит меня, на самом деле, - проговорил он. – Передо мной как бы нельзя устоять.  
И, абсурдно пошевелив бровями, он поклонился Джеймсу, сжимая его пальцы и оставляя поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони его единственной оставшейся руки.  
\- Добро пожаловать во Мстители, - сказал он.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ой, - говорит Клинт. - Ой-ой-ой…  
\- Черт возьми, ты, плаксивый придурок, - отвечает Баки. Его резкий тон идет в разрез с тем, насколько осторожно он несет Клинта, как мягко он опускает его на кровать. – У тебя хоть что-нибудь _не_ болит?  
И немедленно сожалеет о сказанном, потому что Проект «Грандиозный Пересмотр» уже дошел до Индианы Джонса, и он просто _знает_, что скажет Клинт.  
Конечно же, этот придурок указывает на свой локоть, и Баки, закатив глаза и игнорируя как теплеет глубоко внутри, отвешивает Клинту _сильный_ щелбан.  
\- Ауч.  
Баки опасно усмехается. Клинт играется с ним на данный момент уже несколько недель: ладони, прикасающиеся к нему на диване, дрожащие тонко ресницы – все это. Было бы здорово, если бы это было чем-то забавным, если бы это был кто угодно другой, если бы часть его не хотела, чтобы это было правдой.  
\- Еще где-нибудь? – заботливо спрашивает он.  
\- Я в порядке, - Клинт, опускаясь на простыни, говорит с раздражением и вспышкой эмоции, которую Баки не уверен, что истолковал правильно – она слишком похожа на _искреннее_ разочарование, чтобы быть похожей на шутку.  
Баки переминается с ноги на ногу, чуть наклонившись, проводит холодным металлическим большим пальцем по покрасневшей руке Клинта.  
\- Ээ, - говорит он, прочищая горло. – Думаю, я запорол свою фразу.  
Клинт не сдвигается ни на дюйм, когда Баки, с сердцем, застрявшим поперек горла, наклоняется и невесомо касается губами кожи Клинта.  
Это длится дольше, чем он хотел. Он не уверен, что сможет встать, если Клинт не улыбнется, как придурок, и не укажет на свой рот.


	4. Chapter 4

Клинт фыркнул, когда Брюс Уиллис выдал свою коронную фразу и прострелил себе плечо, и Баки склонился вперед на последние несколько сантиметров, так что мог выдыхать теперь в изгиб его уха.  
\- Не нахватайся идей.  
\- Да каким бы хером я, вообще... - он казался искренне растерянным, сдвигаясь так, будто собирался попробовать, пока Баки не сжал чуть сильнее металлическую руку, удерживая его пальцы на месте. - Ты знаешь, как луки-то работают?  
\- Я - киллер, - равнодушно сообщил ему Баки. - Я знаю, как работают луки, - его голос без разрешения стал словно бы холоднее, а плечи - слегка сгорбились.  
\- Был, - поправил Клинт безоговорочно, поднимая вверх обе их руки, чтобы высвободить пальцы и поцеловать металлическую ладонь.  
Возможно, подумал Баки, это была любовь.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Клинт подался вперед, это не было ни прелюдией к чему-либо, ни случайностью, ни прощанием – каким-то непостижимым образом оно перешло в совершенно новую категорию для них.   
  
Баки собрал волосы и стянул их ремешком, ругаясь на тонкие прядки, выскользнувшие из пучка и упавшие на лицо, но был слишком занят, давя на кнопки, чтобы заправить их назад. Неряшливый пучок сзади казался целее, но ненамного – тонкие волоски щекотали уязвимую заднюю часть шеи Баки, и именно там Клинт нежно прижался губами.   
  
Это не было прелюдией, не было случайностью или прощанием; это больше казалось обещанием защитить.


	6. Chapter 6

Человек уже едва стоит на ногах, когда появляется Зимний Солдат. У него ожоги и шрамы, бетонная крошка в светлых волосах, руки, в изобилии покрытые пластырями. По левой – медленно течет кровь, а на рубашке, одетой под рассеченным тактическим жилетом - пятно от кофе. Он не должен все еще стоять. Он _не_ должен все еще стоять.  
\- Аау, Баки, - говорит он звучащим незнакомо голосом.  
Солдат понимает страх, Солдат понимает гнев, и, редко, понимает покорность. Солдат _не_ понимает…  
Солдат не понимает.  
(печаль)  
Выражение лица человека - сложная смесь эмоций, и что-то, кричащее на самой глубине, убеждает его остановиться, ждать, изучать бесконечную многослойность эмоций, но человек стоит между Солдатом и Миссией, и Солдат вынимает нож.  
Человек смеется.  
\- Да ладно, бро, - говорит он, поднимая вверх трясущиеся кулаки. – Я тут со своим псом.  
Он двигается быстрее, чем должен, когда Солдат бросается вперед. Он тренирован, обучен, и каким-то образом Солдат все еще ждет, что он запутается в собственных ногах.  
Очевидно, однако, что человек устал. Ясно, что не продержится долго. Металлические пальцы, в конце концов, неизбежно смыкаются на его бледном горле, и его смех – хриплый скрежет.  
\- Если не сработает – я тебя не виню, - говорит он. – Надеюсь, что-нибудь там в тебе запомнит это.  
И он произносит что-то, слова, от которых мир рассыпается на части, и Солдат падает сквозь него в пустоту.  
*  
Баки, моргая, открывает глаза.  
\- Эй, Спящая Красавица, - хрипит Клинт, и Баки, в ужасе, автоматически разжимает пальцы. – Добро пожаловать обратно.  
\- Клинт, - говорит он разбито и потрясенно.  
\- Эта часть предполагается до пробуждения, - сообщает Клинт, - но я надеюсь, ты не в претензии, что я приберег ее для тебя.  
Каким-то образом, прикосновение губ становится спасением.  
Солдат бы не понял.


End file.
